


Zero Consequences

by clari_clyde



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-12
Updated: 2004-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clari_clyde/pseuds/clari_clyde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Muraki writes a letter to Oriya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zero Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place when Tsuzuki was in the hospital before he died. And I don’t have a name for Oriya Mibu’s grandfather’s, oh well.
> 
> [Written for](http://www.livejournal.com/community/fuda_100/23409.html) a [Fuda 100](http://www.livejournal.com/community/fuda_100/) challenge: [“First Times.”](http://www.livejournal.com/community/fuda_100/17427.html)
> 
> Also archived at <http://pinktisane.com/fanfic/zero-consequences/>

Mibu-san,

Is the price too high? I assure you that once you see him — that beautiful body and face and the most exotic amethyst colored eyes — you would agree the night would be worth it.

I have him trapped in dusky room, secluded from the rest of the hospital, so you would be free to do whatever you please with him. That’s right, _anything_ you please. His body heals to erase all traces of the night. A memory erasing spell keeps him from remembering what he should know of the night.

So, would you like to know him?

Muraki Yukitaka 


End file.
